Jason Gray
|8-2| |}} |relatives = Jennifer Pett Gray (wife) Alice Gray (daughter) Gwen Gray (daughter) |degree=Biology |eye_color = Blue |hair_color = Blond |twitter = jasongray1985 |instagram = jasonthegray}} Additional information Home state: Idaho LDS mission: Argentina Hogwarts House: Slytherin Favorite food: Pizza Favorite sports: Tennis, basketball, ladder golf Biggest fear: Spiders Favorite school subject: Video Tech Least favorite school subject: Math Favorite sketch: Interview with Jason was planning to follow his dad’s footsteps and become a dentist. He graduated with his biology degree and applied to dental school. Then Matt asked Jason to “try this thing for one season.” “I didn’t expect it to last more than that,” he says. Now heading into Season 6, Jason finds himself further from his dental plans. “After doing sketch comedy for a living, it’s hard to think about dealing with halitosis all day,” he says. Jason, who grew up with five brothers, is a British announcer on the Scott Sterling bit. In real life, he has the most team sports experience and is the most competitive of the entire cast — all 10 attest to that fact. “Studio C is the least competitive group of friends I’ve ever met,” Jason says. “We played volleyball together a couple months after I’d gotten into the comedy group, and they thought I was a crazy sports psychopath.” His brothers understand him and feed his penchant to forget the funny. “I was just playing Nintendo 64 with my brother last night, and we treated it like life or death,” he said. “I hate to lose more than I love to win.” Life coaches: “I used to make goofy sketch comedy videos in high school, and for a couple of Priest activities in my LDS ward, one of my leaders had us watch them. His interest in me meant a lot.” Parenting from the sidelines: “My senior year, my parents got me the latest camera and editing equipment so I could pursue my passions.” Big wins & tough losses: “I first tried out for Divine Comedy in 2008, and I was bummed out when I got to the final round but didn’t make it. The next year I worked on developing my sketches. Then Divine Comedy became my big win.” Role on the team: “Voice impersonator. For one sketch in Season 5, all I do is voice impersonations as I’m leaving a voicemail.” Not a team player: “I try to get Matt to break character on stage. I am always torturing him, and in several sketches you see him cracking a smile.” Pre-game ritual: “I find a quiet place and go into zen mode. I tried dancing once and it threw me off the whole night.” Superstitions: “The shoes I wore for the Divine Comedy audition became my good luck shoes and I always wore them on stage. Sadly, I lost them.” Real-life exercise: “I hate running. I have to have a ball or a clear objective. I play basketball with my church group every Wednesday.” Littlest teammate: Jason’s baby daughter was in two of the sketches in Season 5. “That brought me fatherly pride,” he says. “Beforehand she was screaming and didn’t like the loud noises. She calmed down for the camera. Such a diva.” Big loss: “I worked so hard to make the school basketball team and didn’t. My senior year they built a new high school and had a huge budget for their video tech program, which allowed me to work with cameras, editing and film. So my basketball loss turned into a win.” Favorite sketches: “Breaking Bad For Kids Parody,” “Cowboys,” “Diving Finals” Taking requests: “A lot of people ask me to do my Gollum impersonation.” About Me: "My claim to fame is airing in a commercial for Dark Wing Duck when I was 10. I once had the dream of becoming a hockey player, but then decided I would rather fix teeth than lose them. I fell into my mission’s president’s swimming pool on my last day of the mission, and he will go to his grave saying I planned the whole thing. He will never know the truth." Category:Bio Category:Actors Category:Male Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Divine Comedy